Exodus Chronicles Ch 1
by Phoenix Redemtion
Summary: Ch. 1 of my series is up, i used Foe Hammer from halo in this one, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Exodus Chronicles

Chapter 1

Krig-7B: Desert Sector

09:45 hours

April 10th, 2020

Joshua looked around the Dropship, half of the platoon was sleeping, his eyes fell upon Cyren Azleea, sister of Vlaana Azleea, the butcher of Ariel, but over the past few months, everyone began to trust and respect her, he smiled at her, she looked up at him and glared at him, he quickly looked away, soon a red light illuminated the cabin, and the pilot's voice came on the loudspeaker, "Ok ladies and gents, time to wake up and Lock and load, give 'em hell marines!", everyone woke up, got out of their chairs and grabbed their weapons, Joshua got up as soon as Cyren did, and bumped into her on his way to his rifle, "Oops, sorry." He said, she looked at him and walked off to get her sniper rifle, he thought to himself, well so much for that approach, and grabbed his rifle.

The ship plummeted to the surface of the planet, burning through the clouds, as soon as it hit the ground dust flew all around the ship, the ramp dropped and everyone stormed out, the pilot smartly remarked "Don't let the ram hit you on your ass on the way out now!" and flew off. as soon as the ship left, on of the soldiers remarked, "If i had a dollar for every OND outpost we destroyed, i would be rich enough to leave the military, and you people for good."

Everyone looked around the dusty landscape Joshua tapped on his helmet, and his HUD came up, showing the unit' callsign, which was KILLSHOT, his voiced crackled into everyone's helmet, "Alright, lets link up with 23rd and Major Parker, the waypoint is on your map, lets move it people!", acknowledgement lights blinked in response, and they all started to their objective, the sun blazed down on the soldiers, who marched on to their destination, halfway their they found a peculiar rock formation, Joshua, Cyren, and two other marines went to check it out, they searched through it, and Joshua picked up a strange metal device, and with that, a 8 foot tall creature attacked them, it had a metallic club with jagged spikes in the back, it jumped of nowhere, striking one of the marines, sending him flying, Joshua fired 2 short bursts, only angering the creature more, who smashed its weapon into the ground, making Joshua fall on top of a pillar, the creature raised its weapon, then switched to the side with spikes, Joshua raised his rifle trying to block the weapon, but the force of the impact was too much, the weapon smashed into him with a sickening crunch.

Joshua screamed in pain as the spikes drove into his body, and layed on the ground, not moving, Pvt. Jonathan Richards, jumped onto the back of the creature, grabbed his combat knife, and stabbed it into the creature's neck, but the creature did not fall, instead it tried to pry the soldier from its back, Cyren, and another marine tackled the creature, making it fall, the creature aly dead on the ground, but they heard a muffled voice saying, "Get thsi thing, off of me!", they pulled the dead creature off of him, and patted him on the back for his kill, they looked at Joshua, and ran to his aid, they lifted him up, and went to meet up with the rest of the platoon,it tooke them three hours to reach the waypoint, by then Joshua was taken to a medical bay, the doctors proceed to tell them that he was in a coma nad might stay that way for the next 4 years or so,they went to tell the platoon the news, evryone cried, and prayed for his safety, Cyren walked to the medical bay, annd looked at his armor, covered in blood, and a large jagged hole near the chest, she then went to his side, and kissed him....then said, "Joshua, I love you."

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Exodus Chronicles

Chapter 2

Krig-7B: Forward staging area

12:23 hours

April 10th, 2020

Joshua opened his eyes, grabbed Cyren, and kissed her firmly on the lips, "I love you too." He said, smiling, she stared at him in surprise, "H-h-h-How did you…they said you were in a coma…" he smirked at her and said, "Nano-machines, fixed me up, I'm ready to fight now, so help me up." She helped him up, and found a new suit of armor, one with a skull and lightning bolts, on its shoulder. He smiled at her and said, "Let's go prep the team, shall we??"

The doors to the barracks opened, and everyone stared, it was Joshua, alive and kicking, he looked at them, and said, "What are you all gawking at? Get prepped ASPAP!" They grabbed their armor and moved out with the other military units in the Operation.

The area was crowded with tanks, jeeps, gunships, Command APCs, and infantry, in the center of it all was Major Sarah Parker, she stood up on her APC and said, "All right troops, today we are going to take a OND outpost, and whip those sorry dogs good while doing it!" the marines cheered, this is what they all needed, a moral boost, Cyren and Joshua were together with their unit, they held each other's hands, smiling and cheering along with their fellow comrades, Major parker continued, "in exactly 30 minutes, Captain Keyes, will launch bombers and fighter aircraft to aid us in our assault, alright then mount up!"

Everyone hurried to their designated areas, troops got into APCs and tanks moved forward, while artillery vehicles rain hell on the outpost.

Everything was going according to plan…until a large plasma mortar destroyed the left flank, the radio buzzed with damage reports and evacuation requests, the assault was botched, the OND was ambushing them, they all were caught in a trap, Joshua looked up, a large plasma slammed into his position, taking Major Parker's APC with it, all he could see now were hazy visions of his unit fighting their way back to the LZ, and saw that he was being dragged back to the enemy position….

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Exodus Chronicles

Chapter 3: Behind Enemy Lines

OND stronghold

13:45 hours

April 10th, 2020

At the stronghold for the Order of The New Dawn, a religious faction bent on colonizing new worlds and forcing their iron religious rule on every person in the galaxy, the Order's high council discussed what to do with three Crayven soldiers, who were survivors of a failed assault on their stronghold, one of the leaders Cardinal Aegeri discussed matters with the rest of the council, "These dogs dare attack our base and then run off, cowards hiding in the dirt indeed." He looked at the intelligence officer standing in his midst, "What is your report soldier, what is the strength of the enemy forces now?"

The soldier, Disciple William Smith, looked at the holographic chart and said, "The enemy forces are at 80% combat efficiency, by my calculations and estimates, they will be pulling out in a matter of hours Cardinal."

Cardinal Aegeri looked pleased at this thought, and finally said, "Bring the prisoners to the judgment chamber for trial, so we can decide their fate, it is the will of our God." With that he walked off, smiling happily at the thought that the Crayven soldiers were going to meet a horrifying fate.

Joshua, Cyren, and Major Sarah Parker, were dragged through the hallways of the order council chamber, as they neared a certain area, they heard chanting and while cheering, Cyren, looked at them and said, "I've been here before, it is the Order Judgment chamber, this is where we will meet our fate." She hung her head down, tears falling down her cheeks at the thought of her death, also know as "Purification" by the Order.

They entered the chamber, as soon as they did the noise stopped, it was deathly quiet, soon a elderly man with a long robe stood up and said, "These! Are the dogs that attack us! And this is here we will decide their fate! It is the will of our god!"

The crowd cheered wildly, waiting to see the execution of the three prisoners, Major Parker stood up with a smirk and said, "Cardinal Joseph Aegeri, fancy seeing the leader of the Order here on Krig, so are you here to preach us to death, or start a trial? Hmm?"

The Cardinal scoffed and said to her, "I am where ever we fight you dogs, you will never defeat us, we are stronger in will power and numbers than your pathetic soldiers."

He looked at the three prisoners and smiled slightly, "Ah, Cyren Azleea, you are on of them now? Such a shame, you one of our brightest minds at the academy."

Cyren spat on the floor and said, "I left because I found out, you insufferable twat, that "Purification" meant, the execution of a person, so I felt betrayed and left, the order, and I'm glad I made that choice." She looked Joshua and smiled at him, her eyes full of hope.

Cardinal Aegeri looked at the three Heretics, and finally said with a hint of joy in his voice, "Take them to Vlaana, so she can introduce them to god,"

With that the three of them were dragged to a chamber, the guards opened the door and threw them in, standing by the viewport was Vlaana Azleea, Cyren's older sister, her hair was a dark brown and face had a ritual scar identical to Cyren.

She looked at the three, and then spoke to her sister, "Ah, my traitorous sister returns, how was it with the Crayven dogs?"

Cyren glared at her and said, "At least they don't butcher entire colonies of innocent people!"

Vlaana slapped rebellious sister and said, "Watch your words young one, for it was my duty to purify the populace of Ariel and I did so happily"

Cyren had enough she turned around and kicked her sister, knocking her unconscious, she then took the security card and opened the door, she then killed the guards, by snapping their necks with deadly speed and efficiency no on saw before, Joshua grabbed weapons and handed them out, Major Parker tapped her comlink and said, "Dropship Detroit come in, I know you can hear me Foe hammer Come in!"

The pilot replied, "This is Dropship Detroit, is that you Sarah! My god we thought you were dead! Okay what'cha need my engines are priming up and I'm getting ready to lift off, just gimme the coordinates and ill get you home."

Sarah smiled and said, "OND base, meet us at the southern landing pad."

The pilot replied casually, "Alright, but I'm lifting off in 60 seconds when I reach that landing pad so haul your asses over there now!"

Sarah laughed and said, "Alright heading their now!"

Suddenly the alarm blared loudly, throughout the base, Joshua then said, "Shit! They are on to us! Let's go!"

They sprinted to the landing pad where the ship was waiting for them, the pilot blared of the loudspeaker, "Come on mover your asses! I ain't got all day!"

Suddenly enemy soldiers opened fire, and the ship left the landing pad and hovered with the ramp open near the edge of the pad, bullets missed the three soldiers miraculously, Sarah jumped first, then Joshua, and finally Cyren, but as soon as she hit the ramp she started to slip, quickly Joshua grabbed her and pulled her up and closed the ramp. The ship flew off deploying flares and dodging wildly to escape enemy missiles fired after them.

Joshua looked at Cyren, her face full of fear, and hugged her tightly, she then turned, kissed him and said, "I love you so much; I don't want to lose you."

He looked at her and cradled her in his arms and said, "You're never going to lose me."

END CHAPTER


End file.
